bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Jelly
Royal Jelly is an item that can be found in the form of a token on the map, received as quest rewards and by valid codes, or purchased from various shops or dispensers. When used on a bee, it turns it into either a Rare, Epic, Legendary, Gifted Rare, Gifted Epic or Gifted Legendary. The probabilities are: 70% chance of getting a Rare, 27% chance of getting an Epic, and a 3% chance of getting a Legendary. There is also a 0.4% (1 in 250) chance that using a Royal Jelly will result in a Gifted Bee. Royal Jelly does not necessarily turn a bee into a "higher" rarity. For instance, if you use it on a Legendary bee, you have the same 70% chance of getting a Rare bee as if you had used it on a Basic Bee. As of the 4/17 Update, Royal Jelly tokens are back to their original spots. Methods of Obtaining There are a total of 13 methods of obtaining Royal Jelly. # You can earn one Royal Jelly every 4 hours by completing one of Brown Bear's quests. Other bears give Royal Jelly less frequently. # There is a Royal Jelly Shop near the Red HQ, where you can buy a Royal Jelly for 100,000 honey initially. The price will increase by 2,500 honey each purchase until capping at and making all further purchases cost 1,000,000 honey. # A Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Slingshot, Clover Field, Noob Shop, and Dandelion Field dispenses them for 6 tickets each. # Royal Jelly can be purchased singly or in 10-packs from the Robux Shop. # Defeating mobs like the King Beetle and Tunnel Bear will drop Royal Jelly. # Royal Jellies can be found in different hidden and/or hard to reach locations. These jellies can only be obtained once (in other words, they do not respawn). # Royal Jelly can also be obtained by using codes. #* Valid Codes #** "300MVisits" (Gives 1 Royal Jelly+other stuff) #** "Wikihonor" (Gives 1 Royal Jelly+other stuff) #** "2MFavorites" (Gives 1 Royal Jelly+other stuff) # Royal Jelly can be obtained using the dispenser in the Star Hall every 22 hours. The number of Royal Jellies obtained depends on how many Gifted Bees types you have. # Finishing the Ant Challenge will yield at least 2 Royal Jellies with the quantity increasing as your score increases. # Royal Jelly can also spawn in fields, but the probability is extremely low. # Completely growing a Sprout will give Royal Jelly tokens. # From the sparkles made by the faces that can appear on certain objects or by fireflies. # Finishing the Stick Bug Challenge or Drops from Stick Nymphs during it. Locations Arranged roughly in order of '''minimum' bees/items required. Not all possible methods are listed here! For example, almost any place that can be reached using the Yellow Cannon plus the parachute can also be reached using the Blue or Red Cannon plus the glider.'' * No Bees Required *# On the tallest mushroom in the Mushroom Field. (Parkour starting at the mushroom at the front left corner of the field. Alternatively, parachute down from a suitable high spot.) *# Above the awning inside the Noob Shop (Parkour starting behind the Honey Dispenser.) *# On top of the Ticket Tent. * 5 Bees Required *# On a bamboo shoot in the Bamboo Field. (Parkour starting between the Bamboo Field and the Spider Field. Alternatively, parachute/glide down from a suitable high spot.) *# In the blue ramp near the bamboo field. (Enter the tunnel either by walking along the ledge toward Blue HQ or dropping down into the area between Blue HQ's roof and Science Bear's mountain. Alternatively, jump up from the bamboo field using enhanced jumping ability.) * Enhanced jumping abilityThe Propeller Hat, Bear Morph, and boots increase your ability to jump. Increased Haste can also help. OR the Parachute/Glider Required *# On a hill behind Brown Bear. (If you can, just jump up from in front of Brown Bear; otherwise, parachute/glide down from a suitable higher place, such as the roof of Blue HQ.) * 4 Blue Bee types Discovered Required *# Upstairs inside Blue HQ. * Either 10 bees or 8 bee types/Slingshot Required *# In a maze behind the bear in the Pro Shop. * Parachute/Glider plus 12 bee types Required *# On the big dandelion in the Dandelion Field. (Use the Yellow Cannon and then the parachute/glide. Alternatively, if you have 15 bees but not 12 types, parachute from in front of Lion Bee Gate.) *# On top of the Noob Shop, near the wall next to the Clover Field. (Yellow cannon and parachute/glider) * 15 bees Required (OR sufficient enhanced jumping ability to bypass the gate) *# On a small ledge above the Rose Field. (Go around the back of the Badge Bearer's Guild and jump down.) *# Behind a pumpkin in the corner of the Pumpkin Patch. * 15 bees plus 4 red bee types OR enhanced jumping ability Required *# On a hill next to the Red HQ. (Go inside Red HQ, then go up the ladder. OR, if you can jump high enough, jump from the Sunflower Field to the Red HQ entrance, then jump up to the top of the white picket fence on the left, and from there it's just a small hop to the jelly.) * 15 bees plus Parachute/Glider Required *# On top of a tree in the Pine Tree Field. (Using the parachute/glider, parkour along the white cliffs starting near the Polar Bear. This one is much, much easier with the Red Cannon and parachute/glider, though, so don't waste too much time falling off cliffs.) *# At the end of a dark tunnel above the Pro Shop - it's the one you can tantalizingly see, but not reach when you're doing the parkour for the pine tree one. (Parachute down and around from the ramp to the Lion Bee Gate. Make sure to start by jumping up, and make as small a circle as possible. Alternatively, if you have 25 bees, just walk off the edge of the Mountain Top Field.) * 25 bee types plus Parachute Required *# On top of the Mountain Top Shop. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then deploy the parachute once you're above the shop.) Behind the Onett statue/NPC on top of the sixth beehive. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then deploy the parachute once you're high enough up to curve back around to the top of the hive. Alternatively, you may be able to reach this one with the other cannons + Parachute + perseverance, or jump from the top of the Puppy Bee on the ticket tent with enough speed and jump power) * Need 30 bees plus at night *# On top of the 30 bee area in the front of Bubble Bee Man. (Parkour starting at the right of the big platform from the entrance where Onett and the lid are on there) Royal Jelly Variants Besides its normal form, there are other variants of Royal Jelly that have different effects on the bee it is applied to. * Event Bee Jelly - Royal Jelly specific to a single Event bee that is kept permanently ** Bear Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Bear Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Bear Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Bear Bee) ** Photon Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Photon Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Photon Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Photon Bee) ** Tabby Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Tabby Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Tabby Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Tabby Bee) ** Gummy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Gummy Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Gummy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Gummy Bee) ** Cobalt Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Cobalt Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Cobalt Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Cobalt Bee) ** Crimson Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Crimson Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Crimson Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Crimson Bee) ** Puppy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Puppy Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Puppy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Puppy Bee) ** Vicious Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Vicious Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Vicious Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Vicious Bee) ** Festive Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Festive Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Festive Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Festive Bee) * Other Bee Jelly - Royal Jelly specific to a single non-Event bee that is single-use ** Exhausted Bee Jelly (Obtained from the codes OnettJelly ''and CantSleep expired it will turn any bee into an Exhausted Bee) ** Basic Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ''DontUseThisJelly expired; it will turn any bee into a Basic Bee) ** Rad Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Nonchalant expired; it will turn any bee into a Rad Bee) ** Looker Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ThoseEyes expired; it will turn any bee into a Looker Bee) ** Commander Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Keen4 expired; it will turn any bee into a Commander Bee) ** Rascal Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code MischiefMaker expired; it will turn any bee into a Rascal Bee) ** Hasty Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code HasteHelper expired; it will turn any bee into a Hasty Bee) ** Shocked Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ''SecretProfileCode ''valid; it will turn any bee into a Shocked Bee) ** Rage Bee Jelly (Obtained from giving a Present to Panda Bear; it will turn any bee into a Rage Bee) ** Bumble Bee Jelly (Obtained from completing B.B.M Mission Quest from Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Area; it will turn any bee into a Bumble Bee) ** Bubble Bee Jelly (Obtained from completing B.B.M Mission Quest from Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Area; it will turn into a Bubble Bee) * Star Jelly (Obtained in Badge Bearer's Guild and Gummy Bear's Lair and from 1 of black bear's quests; it will randomly turn any bee into a gifted bee with the same rarity chances as normal Royal Jelly) ** Can also be crafted using the Blender (100 Royal Jellies, 3 Glitter) ** Obtained from Robux packs. ** There is an unknown chance to get a Star Jelly from mobs. ** There is an unknown chance to get a Star Jelly for doing Brown Bear's quests or Black Bear's quests. ** There is an unknown chance to get a Star Jelly from Festive gift. ** If your score is 10M+ in the Stick Bug Challenge, you are guaranteed at least 1 Star Jelly. The higher your score, the more you get. ** Obtained by defeating Stump Snail. ** Obtained by giving Brown Bear a Present. ** Obtained from Mythical and Moon Sprouts. ** There is an unknown chance to get a Star Jelly from the Clover Field. ** Every 10 quests from the Honey Bee (NPC) rewards a Star Jelly. ** Obtained by finishing Science Bear's Beesperanto and Epistemological Endeavor quests. ** Obtained by finishing the 25th quest from Gifted Bucko Bee (NPC) or Gifted Riley Bee (NPC). ** Obtained by finishing Black Bear's Quests Chances Common Bees (Basic Bee) - 0% Rare Bees (Hasty, Rad, Stubborn, Bumble, Rascal, Cool, Bomber, Brave and Looker Bees) - 70% Epic Bees (Bubble, Frosty, Rage, Bucko, Riley, Commander, Demo, Fire, Honey, and Shocked Bees) - 27% Legendary Bees (Diamond, Carpenter, Baby, Shy, Ninja, Demon, Lion and Music Bees) - 3% Event Bees (Bear, Cobalt, Crimson, Gummy, Vicious, Tabby, Puppy, Photon, and Festive Bees) - 0% Gifted Bees (Any of these bees except event and basic bee but gifted) - 1/250 chance (0.4%) Other uses of Royal Jelly *10 Royal Jellies each are required for crafting Blue Extract, Red Extract, Oil, Enzymes, or Glue. (Not just Royal Jelly is required, other ingredients are required as well depending on the crafting item.) *100 Royal Jellies (and 3 Glitter) are required for crafting a Star Jelly. Gallery File:What is Royal Jelly?|What is Royal Jelly? File:47F228DA-1107-43AE-9FC9-908FC5A02ABA.jpeg|Royal Jelly from Ant Challenge File:StarJelly.png|Star Jelly icon Notes :2. Event bee jellies have infinite uses: as long as the hive does not already have that bee, you can use the jelly. :3. Sun Bear gave a hint about the Royal Jelly on top of the Ticket Tent in his dialogue. :4. When you’re swapping any Bee with royal jelly, the number of exclamation marks after bee's name will be the same as bee tier. :Rare = 1 exclamation mark (!), Epic = 2 exclamation marks (!!) and Legendary = 3 exclamation marks (!!!). :5. Using a specific jelly on said bee (eg. using a bubble bee jelly on a bubble bee) will not use the jelly, and no transformation pop-up will appear. Category:Items